


The Sweetest Dream

by IdiotCrusader



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotCrusader/pseuds/IdiotCrusader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People you loved once can't be dead. They still exist in your mind. It's a good thing… isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to translate an old little work into English. Must be terrible. Oh God. *hides*

Wing was sitting on the edge of other berth, with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and swinging his legs. Deadlock sent him a sullen look, trying not to notice the way the jet's armour was shining and his lips are twitching when he was chuckling. The grounder just looked away and turned on the other side, burying his face into the pillow.

'That dream… again.'

"Hey there," the Knight said happily and left his place, coming closer. "You awake?"

More like vice versa, Deadlock corrected him inwardly, but he said nothing. He tried to explain before. It only makes everything worse.

A gray palm lied on his shoulder and pushed a bit, forcing him to lie on his back and look into the jet's face. To see that worried gorgeous smile… Deadlock immediately felt sick. He would run and hide if he could.

"Something wrong?" Wing asked quietly. "Tell me."

'You're not real anyway.'

In this dream his sunny jet had surprisingly much freewill. If Deadlock continued to be silent, Wing would find another way to interact.

"Tired", Deadlock murmured, closing his optics.

There was a shift on the berth, and a warm frame settled by his side. So… usual, just like they used to recharge together in the shining City of Knights.

So close and so good.

If only it could be real. He would give everything for such a reality.

Wing layed his head on his lover's shoulder, and Deadlock embraced him, pulling the flyer to himself protectively.

"What happened, Drift?" the jet repeated, raising his bright gold optics on him.

If Deadlock's inner chronometer wasn't wrong, there were just some seconds left before the alarm ringing. He didn't have time for useless explanations. But for one short kiss on Wing's helm… yes, for this he still had some time.

Maybe even not exactly on his helm.

So close…

The warmth of Wing's soft lips disappeared with the high screech of the alarm. Deadlock - Drift - sat up on the berth, feeling completely ill. There was a trick of energon mixed with coolant, running down his head. Roddy's right, it's anything but healthy state of frame and mind. Maybe he should see Rung. Or Ratchet. Or just shoot himself and not bother anyone.

Sighing, Deadlock wiped a sticky drip and touched his shoulder armour just where Wing's hand had been a click ago.

What's wrong?

Well, everything is. His adored conjunx endura was killed during the battle by the Cristal City more than an eternity ago, and now Deadlock is having dreams about him… and he's losing the borders between reality and dreams.

Losing his mind.

How much else does he need to decide that to stay in sweet infinite recharge with Wing is the best choice?

Not much. Even less every day.

'So close…'


End file.
